


Loki, Mr Hulk, if you wouldn't mind...

by PotterWhoLockLin



Category: Avengers
Genre: Evil!Loki, Explosion, Protective!Hulk, Strangling, Unconscious, hulk!Bruce, weak!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterWhoLockLin/pseuds/PotterWhoLockLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki bursts into Tony Stark's laboratory and demands a startled Bruce and Tony where a certain "thing" is. He then gets rather annoyed at Tony (this is a major understatement). This is my first Avengers fic - enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear God, Loki...

Tony Stark wasn't the sort of person to take crap lying down. Except, of course, when he happened to be passed out on his workshop floor, wrench clutched in his hand and motor oil smeared in his hair. An occasional byproduct of little or no sleep - though if his head were a little less foggy, then he might of blamed it on the still-smoking canister under one of his workbenches.

He was rudely slapped awake by Dr Banner, who displayed an unusual amount of tension for someone so permanently "hippied-up". 

"Yo, Brucie," Tony slurred. "Looking a little tense there, bud. Anger management problems?"

"Not the time, Tony," Bruce ground out between gritted teeth. "We've gotta get out of here, fast."

Tony suddenly noticed that the emergency lights were on. "Lights, J.A.R.V.I.S." He frowned when the AI didn't respond. "I said lights!" 

"It won't work!" exclaimed Bruce looking panicked, never a good thing. "That's why we have to move, something's managed to knock out the system."

Tony felt a hot rush of adrenalin startle him into lucidity. The only way to deactivate J.A.R.V.I.S was from his lab. So someone must have been in here while he was asleep, which was only about...he did a quick calculation...thirteen minutes. They couldn't have left in that time without alerting anyone, so that meant -

"Hello, Stark, Banner."

Both Tony and Bruce whipped their heads round to Loki, who stood there in all his armoured glory. Tony heard his friend's breathing hitch next to him. He put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, calming him fractionally.

"Hey there, Reindeer Games. Coming to join the party?"

Loki wasted no time with pleasantries, striding forwards until he was inches away from Tony, who glared at him threateningly. Unfortunately, the whole effect was somewhat ruined as Loki was easily a good six inches taller than him. 

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Tony replied. Bullshitting till the end. 

Loki snarled and fastened his hand around Tony's throat. Tony quickly made a hand signal behind his back to show Bruce that he was ok, that he needed him to stay calm. His own predicament merited a little more attention. Tony was only too aware that he was the weakest of all the Avengers; without his suit he was basically a smartass in a paper shell. And while Loki may have looked like a shrimp, he was almost as strong as Thor.

Loki's fingers tightened and Tony let out a choked gasp as his feet left the ground, leaving him suspended inches off the floor.

"I won't ask a third time. Where. Is. It?"

Tony managed a small grin. "Never," he mouthed.

"Then so be it."

Tony was dropped onto the unyielding concrete, yelping as his head smacked against it. Banner was all over him in an instant, checking vitals and practically kissing his neck better. Tony was a little preoccupied in getting air into his lungs to push him off.

And then he realised that Loki was gone.

"Loki?" he rasped. 

And that was when the shit really hit the fan.


	2. No, Bruce...seriously, get off...

Bruce expanded into the Hulk as the sonic boom reverberated around the workshop, bringing massive chunks down on top of both him and Tony - irritating the former and potentially killing the latter, had not Hulk leapt to shield him seconds before. Evidently some debris had hit Tony at some point, as he lay still (but alive) in Hulk's embrace.

Before New York, people had thought that Hulk couldn't care for people, that he couldn't be friends. But he liked Tony, who acknowledged his presence and how actually could be bothered to talk to him. Hulk knew that he'd do anything to protect him, this friend of Banner's. He could feel Banner now; fluttering like a panicked bird at the back of Hulk's mind. Hulk pushed him down, exhausting Banner's struggles, until he finally fell silent.

In his arms Tony stirred, blinking dust out of his eyes. "Oh hey, Big Guy."

"Tony ok?" Hulk checked.

"Yeah, sure. Little knocked up, I guess. But still." He shifted uncomfortably. "Reckon I could move around a bit?"

"No room. Tony stay still." Hulk was not going to have his charge injuring himself.

Normally Tony would protest bitterly, but the fight (well, he couldn't really call it a fight. Encounter, maybe?) with Loki had tired him. Instead he stopped squirming, and settled down into Hulks arms. 

"Guess the pair of us should get comfy, then." 

It took nearly an hour for S.H.I.E.L.D operatives (and Steve, of course. Drama queen.) to recover the pair of them, and even then Hulk wouldn't relinquish his death-grip on Tony.

"Big Guy, you can put me down now!" protested Tony. Eventually, after much cajoling, Hulk did. The second Tony was (rather dubiously) safe in Rogers arms, Hulk immediately shrank into Banner's form. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives hastily placed a coat over his unconscious body.

"Hey there, Cap," Tony grunted at Steve, "never knew you cared."

"Shut it, Stark. What were you thinking? Loki could've killed you, or worse -"

"And what 'worse' would that be?" Tony replied archly. Steve blushed and stared resolutely ahead, marching towards his trajectory of S.H.I.E.L.D's medical bay. He absolutely refused to let Tony walk for a single second of the journey, instead choosing to humiliate him completely by carrying him in his arms like a distressed maid. Asshole. Still, Tony could easily get his own back later by manipulating Steve's film preferences on Netflix to something a little more...saucy.

Once Tony had finally been set free from the prying doctors of "Camp Alcatraz", he settled himself down with a holographic blueprint pad. 

He sighed.

And then he started to design an anti-teleport device.


End file.
